Snowstruck
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: We find our heroes on their way to Snowpoint City for Ash’s next gym battle. Although the adventure awaiting seems hard to miss, the adventure getting there is another story…
1. Separation

Snow Struck Chapter 1: Separation

By SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

We find our heroes on their way to Snowpoint City for Ash's next gym battle. Although the adventure awaiting seems hard to miss, the adventure getting there is another story…

The cold, frosty, white wind surrounded Ash, Dawn and Brock. Although their new cloths helped the cold that brewed around them was unbeatable. They lunged their icy bodies up Mt. Coronet, waiting, pleading that they would see a Pokemon Center soon, or any shelter for that matter. But they had been walking for hours now, and there basically wasn't any sign of civilization; besides that of a Pokemon. But they kept their opinions to themselves, for they knew they were all thinking and feeling the same thing. Besides, complaining wouldn't do any good to the situation at hand.

Ash looked to his left and his heart sank when he saw, an almost frozen, Dawn tightly wrapping her arms around herself with clenched teeth. He moved closer to her hoping the body heat would do them some good. Dawn opened her hers and looked to her right as she felt something touch her side; it was Ash. Although she was thankful for what he was trying to do, she couldn't really find the bother to give him her attention. Ash didn't take it offensively; he was basically doing the same thing. Can you blame them? The cold is exhausting, and the only thing on your mind is the cold, and the tingling sensation when your toes go numb. Even if your crush was nuzzle next to you.

Ash looked at her again, unnoticeably, thoughts racing through his mind. Everything seemed to disappear when her caught her attentive eyes. The numbness, pain, cold, exhaustion all seemed to go away for the both of them when they caught sight of each other. They both turned away, focusing on getting out of this death trap. They surprised themselves when they felt a faint blush cover their faces; they had no idea they still had heat in them. The flames in their cheeks gave a warm, tingling sensation.

"Wea- Weavile!" The trio looked up at the echoing noise, seeing a purple glow in that direction. Brock knew exactly what was going on… Shadow Ball.

"Look out!" He roared leaping out of the aiming range.

Ash and Dawn stood and watched the purple light, fear pulsating through their hearts. The white wind soon cleared for a small amount of time, giving them a perfect view of the situation. But it was a little too late; Weavile had fired.

Dawn stood there shaking in fear, but had not the reflex to move out of the way. Ash was the first to react. He lunged into her pushing her to the ground… but he wasn't in the same position.

Dawn looked up in a gaze and saw Ash off from the ground with, what looked like, purple volts flashing around him, before he fell to the floor.

"Ash!"

Grunting in pain he made an attempt to get up. But he had no strength after such a blast. Dawn raced to his side as she saw Weavile brewing another ball of dark poison.

"Ash, C'mon! Get up!" She watched helplessly as the Weavile took aim.

"_Rumble!" _She heard a loud roar coming from the mountains, and felt movement under her. Like she was on a mat that was being pulled out from under her feet.

"Wea-" Said the Weavile confused at the sudden movement.

"_Crash!" _Roared the mountain as the ice that covered it split two ways. Weavile lost balance and jumped out to safety.

"_Crash!" _again. The ground under both Ash and Dawn bolted on and angel and started to wave over sending them rolling down the mountain in a sea of snow, separating them from Brock.

Dawn tried to cling on to Ash, but the snow was strong and only made the gap between them bigger.

"Ash!" She cried as the unconscious boy was pushed out of her sight.

"Ash!" she tried, hoping he would wake up and realise the danger he was in. "Ash!" she screamed finally grazing to a halt, and watching Ash fall deeper and deeper out of reach. Tears trickling down her cheeks as she started to feel faint. "Ash…"


	2. Uncovered

Snow Struck Chapter 2: Uncovered

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"W-wha?" Dawn looked up, with a numb sensation tingling through her body like pins and needles. "Where a-am I?" She lifted her head; hers arms supporting her upper body. She looked around drowsily. She was white, white and more white. A large wall of snow had formed in front of her; when it stopped falling that is. She looked around sleepily and then it clicked.

"Ash!" she gasped. She got to her feet stumbling a few times. "Ash?" she whispered to see if he was close. "Ash!" she yelled, tears starting to form as she remembered the accident; and the fact that Ash had disappeared in the heavy white snow.

He could be anywhere. She had blacked out during the avalanche, so who knows how long it could have gone for; how far it took Ash. She looked up at the sky. She must have been out for a pretty long time considering it was nightfall. Her surrounding where scary enough, but now, now it was a hollow darkness. Any noise seemed to echo through the valley. She felt eyes wonder on her direction. Sounds that came from every angle. She knew they were Pokemon, but being human, she had her doubts.

_No,_ she shouted mentally. _I have to be strong! I have to find Ash._

She looked around, shivers creeping down her spine.

"A-Ash!" she screamed. "Ash!" But it was no good. "Ash, please! Where are you?" she screamed falling to her knees. She was cold, alone, tired, and sore. She reached for her bag, but to her shock, it was missing. What more could go wrong?

"Pika?" She looked around and saw Pikachu with her bag.

"P-Pikachu?" The Pokemon got on all fours and ran to her.

"Pika-pika Pikachu!" It said pointing out to the plain snowfields. "Piika!" is said before running off in the direction he was pointing at, looking back once of twice edging her to follow.

"Wait!" she said steadily getting to her feet and snatching her bag. Running over to Pikachu, trying to catch up.

"Pika!" They started racing for about fifteen minutes, Dawn completely unaware of where Pikachu wanted to take her. Pikachu sped up and then came to a sudden stop behind small dead trees. Dawn ran around and gasped at the sight that appeared in front of her; Ash.

"Ash!" She raced to his side and brought out a small blanket she had in her pack and wrapped it around him. She lifted him up slightly and gently dragged him to a small pile of snow to support his back.

"Ash," she said softly nudging him. "Ash, C'mon." she said lightly. Her concern grew as she found no response, and noticed how blue his face was. She became a little teary as she suspected the worst. "A-Ash… please."

"Pii-ka." Said Pikachu depressingly.

"…Ash," she sobbed.

"…mh!" He murmured, still unaware of Dawn's presence.

"Ash?" She said looking up at him.

"…D-Dawn?"

"Yea, are you ok?" she said her voice almost drowned in relief that her suspicions were wrong.

"Wha h-happened?" He murmured trying to lean forward, only to hiss and fall back again clenching onto his torso where he was hit with Shadow Ball.

"Hey, calm down." She started, placing her hand over the one on his wound. She felt her heart clench as she watched him grunt in pain. "It's ok."

"Thanks Dawn…" He whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. She responded with a warm, relived smile.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu nuzzling up against its trainer.

"Hey buddy!" Said Ash patting his Pokemon. "Dawn! What happened to you?" Said Ash randomly as her looked at her arm.

"Huh?" Dawn had only just noticed her injury too. She presumed the cold had stoped the pain, or any feeling really. "I think I scratched it on something when we were falling."

"Falling?" Said Ash, both confused and shocked.

He was unconscious at the time of the event so Dawn understood his confusion. "When you were out… There was an avalanche. That's how we were separated."

Ash just sat there shocked, but relived that they had survived such an incident. He sat up again, slower. "You sure your ok?"

"I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself! You were hit with Shadow Ball and basically thrown off a mountain!"

Ash chuckled at her remark looking at her relived and thankful.

"Thank you," she whispered guiltily, looking away.

"For what?"

"For saving me." She blushed. "Your injured because of-"

"It's fine," he said cutting her off. "As long as your safe." He said sending her a warm smile and turning a light shade of pink.

She looked at him smiling gratefully, before leaning in and hugging him. Wrapping her arms around his torso.

He went from pink to red, but although caught off-guard he returned the hug, firmly wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes started to close, he reluctantly shot them open again but was far too tired to restrain. The cold wasn't helping much either. And before he knew it he was out like a light. And so was Dawn. Pikachu smiled at the sight before jumping to its trainer's side and nuzzled in falling asleep as well.


	3. Run, fear is approaching

Snow Struck Chapter 3: Run, fear is approaching

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"Wha?" Dawn shoot up from Ash's warm embrace. They were so exhausted from their _little _adventure that they had fallen asleep, still embracing each other in a thankful hug. But that was the last thing on Dawn's mind at the moment. She had heard a loud _Thump!_ of which had awoken her.

She cautiously looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, considering where she was.

"_Thump!"_ Her head shot behind her, looking in the direction where she has heard the alarming noise.

"_Thump!" _There it was again, coming from the same direction from the last, but louder. Her eyes jolted around, looking for the source of the noise, and it's casualties. She could feel her heart almost break out of her ribs it was pumping so hard.

"Regii…" She gasped, the air she caught seemed to be stuck in her throat. She looked around again, nothing.

"Reji!" _Bang! _There it was, the source of the noise, Rejice. It jumped out of _nowhere_ alarming both Dawn and Ash. Ash shot up and looked behind him, towards Rejice.

"Ash!" Said Dawn moving behind him for protection. Ash didn't refuse. He stared at the crystal Pokemon, waiting to see if it was a threat.

"Re-Reji Reji-icce!" It hollered lifting it's arms up and forming a glowing blue sphere in them.

"Ice shard," whispered Ash. Shocking Dawn.

The Pokemon put more power into its attack, making the ball pulse with power. "Rejjii," it started.

"C'mon!" Said Ash grabbing Dawn's hand and leading her out of aim.

"Ice!" it shouted throwing the exploding ball in their previous position. It made it even madder to see it had missed its targets. I picked up speed, hovering after the duo.

They ran faster and faster, not really taking much care in their balance or daintiness, causing them to slip on the snow a few times. But that didn't stop them; the only thing they cared about was getting away from the aggressive creature before it struck again.

"Ahh!" Dawn's foot had gotten stuck under a tree root, which caused her to fall, lying helplessly in front of Rejice!

"Dawn!" Shouted Ash while lunging to the vulnerable girl.

This was it; the Pokemon took aim and fired again with much more power from frustration. Ash gripped onto Dawn, leaning in front of her in a protective manner, knowing there was no time to escape.

"Chuu!" Pikachu leaped out and shot an impressive thunderbolt towards the Ice Shard.

"Pikachu!" Said Ash and Dawn in shear relief.

"Rejji!" This was Rejice's final boiling point. The way it saw the situation was two unknown creatures had invaded it's territory; so what was it doing wrong. This was its territory and he had to protect it. But it was making it hard for it considering they kept running away, and that blasted Pikachu! But to Dawn and Ash, they were just two injured travellers who had lost their way. Guess that shows how different people and Pokemon look at things.

Ash moved over to the tree root that had caught Dawn's leg and tugged on it.

"Rejjii!" It was getting closer, putting Ash under intense pressure. He pulled harder, and harder and in the last moment pulled out half the root, giving Dawn's leg enough freedom to escape.

"You ok?" He said helping her up.

"Yea, thanks," and off they went again; running violently through the plain dead _forest_.

They started running up a hill, but that soon turned to limping, as the snow seemed to be deeper in this area. They lost balance for a second and slipped a small amount along the hill. They fell on their knees, using their arms to grip onto anything that would stop them sliding. They soon came to a halt almost falling of the extremely steep edge of the hill.

"_Crack!"_ Then in a few miller seconds after hearing the booming, echoing noise the ground fell right from under them, taking them with it.

Now they were free falling down the side of the hill! Pikachu managed to keep enough distance away from the split and stayed up on the edge.

"Pikaa!" it screamed, it's voice echoing from the volume. It looked around cautiously for the Rejice in pursuit; but it was… gone!

Ash moved closer to Dawn, and she did the same. He pulled her close, bringing her into a tight embrace. Dawn closed her eyes bracing for impact, and wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her teary face into his chest.

Ash clenched his eyes and dug his face into her hair.

"Pika pika!" It screamed causing Ash to open his eyes, just in time. He looked down to the side of the edge and almost with reflex stretched out and grabbed on to a ledge that was sticking out. Making sure he kept Dawn as close to him as he could.

"Ah!" he yelled as an intense amount of weight pulled most of him down while his hand jerked them to a stop. He could have swarm he heard something _pop_ but he erased the suspicion from his head, temporarily.

He grabbed on one-handed, one hand holding his and Dawn's weight up, and the other holding on to Dawn's hand stretching him down.

"Dawn," he struggled "hold on!" he screamed, feeling the bold pain in his stomach, curtesy of Weavile. But no way was he letting go of Dawn; he'd let himself fall to death before he even considered the action.

Dawn didn't reply, she just squeezed his hand tighter, praying that Ash would be ok.

"Hang… on…" he whispered, struggling to pull them both up. "Gah!" He turned his head in shock. An intense amount of weight had slipped through his fingers.

"Ash!" she screamed.

"Dawn!" he boomed, teary eyed as he watched her fall to her death trap. "Dawn! No!" he cried. His heart clenched as he saw her terrified, teary face plead for survival.

"Dawn!"


	4. Catch me! I'm falling in love

Snow Struck Chapter 4: Catch me! I'm falling in love

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

With Dawn

This was it, Dawn's final moments. They ground seemed to be getting closer faster without Ash holding her. She closed her eyes and started to think of her mum, her Pokemon, and Ash… At least if she was going to die, she would die with pictures of him in her mind.

"Happiny, catch her!" Dawn opened her eyes at the familiar voice, but she didn't see anything. It was really difficult to see anything through the think, white, falling snow. All she could see was a huge white _wall_ coming towards her, the ground. She put her hands to her face and braced herself.

_Here it comes… it's coming… ah- wait?_

She felt herself stop, she had fallen on something, she must have, free falling off a mile high mountain had its casualties; but what?

"Happiny!" She heard cheering from below her, she looked down.

"Happiny!" She screamed happily, she looked up to her side and standing there, "Brock!"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," she sighed. "Thanks to Happiny." She said patting after it put her down.

"Where's Ash?"

"He's… up there." She gulped pointing up from where she fell. "I hope."

"What happened to you guys?"

"We-"

"Dawn!" She heard a painful echo.

"Ash?" said Brock confused.

"Ash!" screamed Dawn to Ash.

With Ash

"Dawn!" But it was no use; there was no reply from the other end. "Dawn, please!" he screamed, sadness flooding his voice.

"Ash!" he heard faintly.

"D-Dawn? Dawn!"

"Ash!" It was her! Relief flooded his body, making it slightly weak.

He pulled himself up and sat on the side of the edge. He reached for his bag and took out Staraptor's ball and released it.

"Star-raptor!" It hollered extending its wings in a bold impression.

"I need you fly me- gah!" He hissed gripping onto his stomach. "I-I need you to fly me to the ground.

"Star!" It nodded gliding over to him so he could climb on. "Star!" It said, shooing off straight down. Gusts of wind pushed it left and right a few times, but Staraptor handled it, being a strong Pokemon and all. But it didn't take a liking to the cold, it made the joints in its wings ache, but it could handle it.

With Dawn

"Star!" She heard, she knew that sound.

She squinted her eyes and looked up, seeing a bird-like shadow coming towards _her_. It came down a little closer and Dawn could she Ash on Staraptor's back.

They landed a few meters away from Dawn and Brock.

"Thank you, Staraptor." The Pokemon cheered in response as Ash returned his bird-like friend.

Dawn stood there for a little while before running to Ash, crushing him with a hug.

"You're ok!" She exclaimed.

"I'm ok? you're the one who fell of a mountain!" Dawn only squeezed him tighter, crying tears of joy.

"What happened?" said a very confused Brock as he returned his Happiny. So they both explained the whole story. From when they had been split up, to why they were hanging off a cliff.

"C'mon," said Brock. "I found shelter.

They walked for about ten minutes in the brewing snowstorm. They walked up-hill to a small cave.

"Sit," he said addressing Ash. "Wrap this around the wound." He handed Ash a large rubber strap, instructing him to wrap it around his torso, where he was hit with Shadow Ball. Ash looked at him confused. So he explained. "Shadow ball contains electricity and poison. That's why it has such a sting; the blunt pain is cause from the poison. The strap will absorb the electricity, taking away the sting. But the poison… is really going to hurt for the next few days."

"Oh. Thanks."

"We should get some rest."

"Right."

After they had set up they all went to their sleeping bags and, well, slept.

Dawn woke up later in the night at the sound of Ash. He was grunting in pain, fidgeting as he did so. Dawn watched him with a mixture of concern, guilt, and… love.

She moved over to him and gently shock him.

"Mm… huh?" He opened his eyes and looked up at Dawn. He painfully lifted himself up and rested his back on the wall of the cave. "What's wrong?"

"You… were in pain." Ash looked at her oddly at first but then his expression changed to a warm smile.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Dawn looked at him with a guilt-ridden expression. Ash knew what she was thinking; that it was her fault he was injured. "I swear, I'm fine." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She began to get teary and threw her arms around him. Ash was caught off-guard, but didn't restrain her; instead he returned the hug, pulling her closer to him. Dawn hesitantly pulled away and opened her mouth to talk.

"Ash, I-"

"_Bang!"_ Ash, Dawn, and Brock jumped in shock as they realised something was approaching the cave. It's dark shadow cast itself in the cave from the small amount of moonlight. Dawn gripped onto Ash as he leaned forward in front of her, making her feel safe.

"Froslass?" It said gently.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_Froslass, it freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow."_

"Froslass?" it said again moving over to Dawn and Ash, looking at them curiously. Then over to Brock.

"Froslass!" It seemed to be calling to someone.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock looked ever to the entrance of the cave as they heard a _pitter-patter _of feet.

"Pika?"

"Pikachu!" Called Ash as Pikachu cheered and ran over to its trainer. "You're ok." He said cuddling his partner.

"Pikaa!"


	5. Back to reality

Snow Struck Chapter 5: Back to reality

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

They were back on the road, well sort of. Through out their calamity, they had gotten lost… very lost. Everything looked the freaking same! White, white and more freaking white! – Though what to you expect in a mountain of snow? They must have been walking for hours. Exhausted, injured, and annoyed, it seemed like this adventure would never end! They were back where they started, with a few more cuts and burses.

"He-Hey! What's that?" Shouted Dawn, trying to be heard over the gushing winds. Ash and Brock looked at her; she was pointing a little right of the direction they were travelling, to a small hut.

"A hut, and I say we go in. Any abjections." Said a cold annoyed Ash.

Dawn and Brock ignored the question and followed him. Abjections? Why would there be? They were out in the freezing cold, little food, injured, and struggling to fight the wind; if there was any shelter, they bagsed it.

"_Knock Knock!" _

"Hello?" For a little while there was nothing, then soon, a small creep at the door and it opened slightly. Ash moved closer to the crack in the door inspecting it.

"H-Hello?" he moved his head forward slightly, and then suddenly _BANG! _The door swung open at a 180* angle, hitting the wall to its left.

"Ah!" Dawn gasped clinging on to Ash's backpack for comfort.

"H-Hello?" Ash said again. "Do you mind. W-We need shelter. Just for a little while. Hello?"

The house seemed empty so he took a small step inside; but was gently stopped but Dawn giving him a small tug of his bag. He looked back into her worried eyes.

"Ash," she whispered. Ash looked at her confused, but sent her a confident smile, reassuring her.

"It's ok, Dawn." He said gently; and continued walking.

"_Creek!" _The house was dark, and gloomy. – Until Brock switched on the light, that is.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here." Said Ash, Dawn still clinging on to his bag.

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if we rent the place for a little while." Said Brock placing down his bag. He didn't seem as anxious as Dawn, or even Ash. Ash was a little creeped out by the mysterious house, but tried not to seem alarmed so Dawn felt a little more comfortable. It worked. For some reason, she just felt more relaxed when Ash was close. It was strange though; not even she understood it.

Ash walked a little way down the hallway, feeling a little awkward as he did so, he felt like he was intruding; but it didn't look like anyone had been here in months. But he still felt unknown company nearing. _Nahh!_ He thought shaking his head. He let the thought pass thinking it was his head messing with him.

"You ok, Ash?" Dawn said placing her bag on one of the neat, dusty bunks.

"Uh… Yea, just thinking." He said a little awkwardly.

Dawn let his strange behaviour pass and started unpacking; not that there was much to unpack.

"_Creek…"_ the door started to open, ever so slowly.

"Hey Brock- huh?" Ash started with his back to the door, organising his things. But when he turned around, nobody was there.

"Dawn? Did you open the door?"

Dawn looked at him confused. "No, I was over here."

Ash looked back at the door. "Probably just the wind or something must have blown through the chimney, or something."

"Or maybe your boy-brain shrunk in the cold." She giggled.

"Oh yea?" He said with a wicked grin. Moving in closer to her.

"Ye-" she stopped realizing what he was about to do. "Wait! No- No A-As-h!" she blurted out through laughter as Ash started tickling his pray. "N-No! Please S-Sto-p!"

"Never!" He blurted tickling her harder.

"Ok, ok! I'm s-sorry!" She giggled, very disappointed that she had raised the flag so easily.

"Hmm… no!" He continued tickling her. "Not until you say Ash is the best Pokemon trainer ever!"

"N-No way!" she giggled.

"Yes way!" He started to ticking her even harder, but she lost balance and tripped, taking Ash with her. They feel on the floor together, Ash on top of Dawn's back, creating an extremely awkward position. But they pushed the awkwardness and started to laugh. Ash got up of the floor… well, got up off Dawn, and held out his hand to help her up, smiling fondly at her, which she gracefully accepted.

"Err, Guys." Said Brock holding back laughs. And doing a pretty good job.

"Yea?" they both said.

"Um, Dinners ready."

"Great!" Ash said, racing past Brock and to the table.

"Oh boy…" mumbled Dawn. "Some things never change." Brock laughed at her comment and proceeded to the table too, along with Dawn.

They watched weirdly as the young boy scoffed down his eggs; and continued to eat as well.

After dinner they all went to their rooms, but it wasn't the most pleasant of moments. Well depends how you look at it. There were only two small rooms. One with two beds, and the other with a slightly larger bed. Brock had gone to be ages ago, but Ash, Dawn and the Pokemon played quiet, amusing games. But it was finally getting late and they were all getting tired. So of course, like any normal person would, they went to bed. But it seemed as though Brock had taken the larger bed, leaving Ash and Dawn with the spare room. Ash, being Ash, didn't really take much thought into the situation as Dawn did. They had slept in the same room before, never alone though.

Dawn tried to let the situation pass through her head, though stuck in the back of her mind; she dealt with it, changed and climbed into bed. Ash was on the other side of the room, snoring of course, flopped over the bed like an idiot, messy hair, and sheets everywhere. But Dawn didn't care; to be honest, she thought it was cute.

She turned back over looking at a plain wall that her bed was pushed up against. Staring blankly at it, her mind unfocused on her surroundings, just thinking. Thinking of Ash, and feelings, like a girl does. A girl in love, that is.

He was so brave, and kind, always putting her needs in front of his, like his life! But she felt a little guilty thinking about how she never really didn't do anything for him. She never really had the chance. But she didn't see that as a good excuse, even if it was only meant to keep herself off her back.

She got up crept out of the room, hoping she could sit down on the couch for a while. She closed the door lightly, leaving a _click_ as she did so. Ash's eyes started to flicker open as he heard a _click_ and creeks of footsteps in the hallway. He looked over at the missing maiden, or where she was suppose to be anyway.

"Dawn?' He mumbled in a sleepy tone.

He slumped out of bed and shuffled down the hall, where he saw Dawn sitting on the couch, legs crossed, holding a pillow in her lap for comfort.

"Dawn," he said from doorframe.

Dawn gasped and looked behind her. "Ash! …S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry, you didn't. What are you doing out here?"

"Just couldn't sleep."

"So you thought it would be more comfortable on a lumpy old couch?" He said sarcastically. "What's on your mind? I might be able to help." He said, becoming more serious.

"It's…" she built up the courage. The words were in her throat! Now all she had to do was open her mouth and say them. "…nothing," she sighed losing confidence.

"C'mon Dawn. You can tell me. You're my best friend, I hate when your upset." Ash looked down to the dusty carpet at his last few words.

Dawn looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. Ash looked back up at her. "Please?" he smiled.

"Well, I-I keep thinking about yo-" She was abruptly interrupted by a loud _SMASH _and a ghostly noise!

"W-What was that?"

"Stay here." Said Ash, holding out his hand as a way of saying 'stay'.

He creped around the corner to the kitchen and saw a broken glass on the floor.

"It's ok, just a glass." He sighed relived, but stopped and looked back when he got no reply. "Dawn?" he turned the corner. "Dawn?" He ran to the couch, and to his shock, no Dawn. "Dawn?"

He looked down the hall, in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and finally the closets. For whatever reason she might be there he didn't know, but what harm could it do to look? Yet, no Dawn.

"Dawn?" he yelled. "Where are you?"

He looked back at the couch frantically and there was the mysterious maiden. But how? He looked there, three times!

"Dawn?" he whispered at her blank expression. He placed a hand on her shoulder; it was cold and feeling less.

"Dawn, w-what's wrong with you?" He warily waved a hand in front of her face trying to snap her out of her trance. "Dawn?"

Then, without warning, she disappeared in front of his eyes making him fall back in shock, jaw hanging to the floor. Gobsmaked, he rose to his feet frantically looking round feeling that strange presence once again, but it didn't feel friendly.


	6. No time to explain, no explanation

Snow Struck Chapter 6: No time to explain, no explanation

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Just a quick note to say thank you to those who have found interest in my work.

So… Thank-you :D

* * *

"Ash… Ash…"

"W-wha?" He mumbled. "Dawn!" He shot remembering what had happened just a short while ago.

"I'm here," she said confused at his sudden outburst.

"A-are you ok?" He looked around, his vision finally catching up with him. He was siting on the floor behind the couch where he last remembered he was with Dawn next to him, looking quite confused.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ash looked at her, his voice caught in his throat. But he breathed it out and spoke…

"We-We were talking and then you… you started acting strange."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, but considered it was a nightmare and tried to help him up. "It was just a bad dream." She took his arm and attempted to lift him but he stopped her and looked around, like trying to figure out what he had experienced.

"But… It couldn't be. It was so real."

"I know, maybe you should go back to bed." Ash looked at her dumbfounded, he didn't say a word because he would only turn out like a mumbling, stammering idiot. He nodded instead. Dawn helped his up by his arm and gently lead him to his side of the room and went back out; looking back to make sure he was ok.

"Dawn," she heard a quiet whisper.

"Yea?" she turned back to him.

"What were you doing out there?" Dawn took a small step back, not expecting, or wanting him to ask.

"I… I was just thinking. Then when I decided to go back to bed I saw you on the floor." She looked at him knowing where he was going with the conversation and wanted to leave as fast as she could before she reviled too much. "But that doesn't matter. We should get some sleep."

"What were yo-"

"Night, Ash." She cut him off. She knew what he was going to ask, _'what were you thinking about?' _and quite frankly, she didn't want him to know.

"Night," he said hastily before they both sat in their beds and went to sleep. Well, not to sleep, but that's the impression they gave each other. Ash stayed up thinking about his experience and the reason behind it.

It couldn't be a dream if I ended up fainting on the floor, but how could Dawn not notice I fell? There would have to be some noise.

While Dawn on the other hand was almost in a panic about her love for the Pokemon Master in training.

How can I tell him? Do I want him to know? What dose he feel about me? …This is too confusing. But… I can't not tell him. I really like him; I've never felt like this before. He so brave and caring, and we're so alike. I love to be around him, but I want to be more than a friend… But how do I tell him that?

Eventually they both fell asleep confused and exhausted.

Sunrise…

Ash opened his eyes, blinking reluctantly at the light of the sun from the window.

"Morning," he heard from his left and saw Dawn smiling down at him as she put on her beanie.

"Mornin'" he mumbled sitting up.

"Are you ok?" her voice changing from cheerful to concern

"Yea," he yawned scratching his shoulder and stretching.

Dawn looked at him with a soft smile before she walked towards the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready," she pointed out as she walked down the hall.

Ash got up and dressed with the smell of bacon and eggs dancing around him. He looked at his bed and noticed that Pikachu had taken off somewhere.

"Strange…" he whispered to himself.

He walked down the hall and saw Dawn looking behind the couch and under the table, looking desperate to find something. She stopped looking and noticed Ash walking in the room staring at her.

"Do you know where Piplup is?" She addressed him with a worried expression.

He thought about it. _Pikachu and Piplup?_ But he considered it was just a coincidence and brushed it off.

"No, sorry. Pikachu is missing too." Dawn's face mixed with more worry at his response.

"They're probably outside playing in the snow," interrupted Brock.

"Hm…" They said both worried.

Brock flipped the eggs on the three plates with the bacon and placed them on the table. Dawn and Ash walked over without a word and sat silently scoffing down their meal.

After breakfast they went out and searched outside; both Ash and Dawn praying that they would find them there with little effort; of course that was not the case. The wind was strong, possible worse then it was the night before. Snow thundered to the ground harshly. It was hard to she; the only thing they could make-out was the snowflakes in front of them, the entire land in the distance was a black blur. Dawn wrapped her arms around herself to fend-off the cold.

"Piplup!" shouted Dawn, her hands coned around her mouth.

"Piplup! Pikachu!" added Ash. "Staraptor, find them." He threw the Pokeball; a red light released itself from the ball like usual. But Staraptor didn't appear. "Wha?" Ash gasped under his breath. Both Ash and Dawn looked at the Pokeball of which just fell in the snow-covered ground, and then back at each other in total shock. Ash looked out at the hollow, black, shadowy land in front of them and whispered…

"Where are they?"


	7. Heartbeat

Snow Struck Chapter 7: Heartbeat

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"Hey," Dawn said walking next to him with a soft smile on her face. She stopped by his said and gently took him hand. "We'll find them."

Ash looked at her blushing a little, but pushed it past and smiled back gripping her hand as well. They turned to the door as it creaked open and suddenly slammed shut! Dawn gasped and the grip on Ash's hand tightened. Then a gust blurry wind caped over the two as they covered their faces from the cold only to gasp in shear shock as they opened their eyes and realized the small house was gone!

"Where d-did it go?" asked a shaky Dawn.

"I don't…" he trailed off as he tried to come to terms with what his eyes told him. They stood there for a while scared to the core.

Another gust of wind woke them to reality. "We need to find shelter," said Dawn covering her arms again to fight the cold. Ash nodded in response.

They walked, or shuffled along down hill looking for somewhere that could be used, or made into something to cover them from the winds. Ash looked to his left and saw Dawn almost as blue as her Piplup; and judging on how cold he felt her thought he was too. He moved closer to her, Dawn would have blushed at the contact they made, but the cold made her forget all about that kind of stuff and made her focus on moving her legs through the snow. She looked up and almost cried when she saw some kind of cave.

"Ash!" She gasped with joy. "Over there!" He turned and looked at where she was addressing and somehow felt a smile cover his face.

"C'mon!" He said picking up his pace to the small hole in the hill with Dawn shuffling behind him at the same rate. Dawn felt her whole body become stiff as the coldness froze to her bones. Ash stopped and looked behind as he saw Dawn stopping. He walked back to her and unzipped his jacket and wrapped half of it around her. Dawn opened her eyes as she felt Ash's arm hook around her shoulder, blood rising to her cheeks as she realized how close they were. Ash pulled her closer, as she dug her face into his neck.

They shuffled through and fell to the floor of the cave in exhaustion. It was small, really small. So the two sat close. But they didn't mind, if anything they liked it; plus they got some warmth from it too. They both had so many questions, and frustrated comments, but the cold was too much, so they stayed shut.

Another gust of wing blew its was into the two's _hidey _spot making Dawn shiver. Ash looked at her deep in concern. Her face was so blue and her whole body was shaking. Know wonder, she felt terrible. She couldn't feel a thing except the sharp frosty breath in her lungs. Ash leaned in and put an arm around her shoulder and snuggled close. Dawn looked up at him; she tried to reply to his concerned smile but instead leant in closer and rested her head under his chin; pulling at his t-shirt as she did.

Now was the worst part, nightfall. The area outside and in the cave was pitch black, they could only make out the outline figure of one another. Dawn had become a little warmer thanks to Ash, and had stopped shaking slightly. They knew it was a bad idea to sleep so they made a promise to make sure the other stayed awake. So every so often they would call the others name when they thought it was too silent.

"Ash?" whispered Dawn, looking up slightly.

"Yea?" he replied looking towards her.

"You alright?"

"Yea, fine," he breathed out.

Dawn looked at him; he was absolutely exhausted. She had never seen him so tired before. She felt another small breeze make its way into the cave and pulled herself closer the Ash. Ash opened his eyes a little more, he had almost fallen asleep but Dawns movement jerked him back to reality.

Their faces were so close that they felt the warm breath of each other, and being the only real thing that was warm they both found comfort from it.

Dawn looked up at him as he stared back. They felt like they were in a trance. That everything around them disappeared. The cold, confusion, pain, lack of energy, everything. They only focused on each other, and their eyes. For the first time in ages they could feel their hearts pumping as its pace speed up with anxiousness. Ash leaned in a little closer and she replied. They were only millimetres apart; they could just about feel the future. Dawn could feel Ash's nervous breath speed up, as did hers. They had only dreamed about this moment for weeks. And after their eventful journey, their love only grew stronger as their bond tightened. They closed their eyes, the picture of each other flowing through their mind like a movie. Finally their lips met for the first time. Ash moved his arms firmly around her as she snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their first kiss; finally.


	8. One short moment

Snow Struck Chapter 8: One short moment

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Hiya ^^ for those who haven't seen yet, and for those who aggressively complained, I have modified chapter 7 to some of you impatient likings.

For those of you who didn't PM me aggressively, thank-you ^^

Also, sorry I haven't updated lately. I could lie and say it was school but I won't. It was because my energetic blue budgie, Sparky… passed on ;_; And yes, my user was named after him, so now every time I log in I'm going to burst into tears. But maybe if you all updated your awesome stories, I might feel a little better ^^; heh heh...

Also, I have come up with a great idea for a fic! So uh… if you guys still like me after this chapter, please read it! ^o^

This chapter is dedicated to Sparky. Although I doubt he knows, nor do I think he can read… but still ^v^;

Dawn, regrettably, pulled away, with Ash moving forward not wanting to end the sensation in his stomach. He couldn't figure out why she made him feel like that. He had been kissed before, not directly on the lips, but he had been kissed. So… why was her kiss so different? Maybe because it was so cold, and she felt so warm? Possibly because she had kissed him on the mouth, instead of the cheek? Or because he was 14, and the mention of lov- Love! That was it, love! Realisation hit him like a wall of bricks as he saw the warm happiness in her eyes, and the bubbly smile that seemed to have glued itself in place; despite it being so cold. He was absolutely in love with Dawn; he always had _that _strange, yet enjoyable, feeling in his stomach. When she looked at him, even if the took a quick glance at him, when she smiled, when he saw the determination in her eyes when preforming in the contests she was so good at; his stomach felt like it was flipping. And now… now they had shared a kiss! He could have never imagined the feeling in his stomach now, if he hadn't experienced it himself. And he could tell, by the look in her eyes, she felt the same.

Dawn snuggled closer to him, ripping her gaze away from his warm brown eyes and digging her face in the crock of his neck. The feeling of her silky hair on his skin sent pleasurable shivers down his spin as he pulled her closer to him. For a moment, a short moment, she felt as though she was somewhere else. Like they where under the sun, leaning against a lush oak tree with Ash firmly around her, protecting her. Ash felt a similar feeling churning inside him. All this time he had felt that all this was his fault. A blunt sting of guilt punched his gut every time he looked at Dawn in an uncomfortable state. It was _his_ fault they were lost, it was _his _fault Dawn was in pain, all _his _fault! But now, as he pulled her even closer, he felt like nothing could go wrong, like nothing could hurt her as long as he had hold of her.

They were both thinking the same thing, how amazing this short moment was…

But that moment was pulled from under them, as a gust of chilly wind ripped them back to reality. Dawn shivered, sending back the extreme guilt to Ash's core. Without thinking he spoke, words rolling off his tough.

"It's ok… I'm here." He whispered to her, rubbing her back, gently comforting her.

Dawn moved her head deeper into his neck at his words. She doubted it before… but now, for some reason, she thought differently.

AN: OMG! You have no idea how hard that was to write! Not because I had 20 blocks (I didn't) but because it is literally 40 degrees here in Australia! And writing cosy, warm, fluffy stories like this (with the word sun in them!) is EXTREAMLY hard…and apparently it's going to be like this ALL week… *mumble* And yes I too think this chapter was short. But I am sweating like mad and… y-you don't need know that. I mean it's not like I don't wear deodorant but-

…I think now is an appropriate time to stop. Feel free to review! Also, if I can get at least 50 reviews by the time I finish this story, I'll start taking requests. (Read profile for more) Bye '_~


	9. Middle of Somewhere… but where?

Snow Struck Chapter 9: Middle of Somewhere… but where?

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

Daylight came, waking the duo with the first ray of sun they had seen in almost forever. Dawn awoke first. Her eyes flickered open as they got used to the light. She opened her eyes fully, with an instant smile on her face as she tilted her head up to find Ash's face. His cap was off, letting his wild hair blow freely in the small amount of wind that last nights storm had to offer. His mouth was only slightly open, letting him breath. He seemed so relaxed. She gently stroked his cheek, making him stir slightly as he felt her soft hand lightly touch him. She smiled. He was so adorable…in her opinion.

He opened his eyes. Smiling softly at the beautiful that was upon him. She lent in and hugged him gently, and he kissed her forehead in response. Never in a million years did he expect to be this close to a girl, love never seemed to cross his mind. But something about her certainly changed that.

--

They thought it would be wise to start walking again, and try to find the 'missing' cottage. They were both still so jumpy after the miraculous disappearance of the small house. Cottages don't just get up and walk away! …Right? Even more so, where were their Pokemon? They should have been in their pokeballs, but they weren't! And where was Brock? There was no way this could get anymore creepy.

"_Crunch Crunch_" Dawn stopped, making Ash stop too. She could have sworn she heard more then two pairs of feet crunching on the snow. She shock it off and continued to walk.

"_Crunch Crunch_" She and Ash stopped again… but this time, the possible third pair off feet had a late reaction. Once again she shrugged it off and resumed walking.

"_Crunch Crunch_" Yet again she heard it. She stopped, now sure that there was something following them.

"Dawn wh-"

"Someone's here…" she whispered. Gripping onto Ash's arm.

She turned around. The thing that she saw made her push the unknown footsteps to the back of here mind. She pulled Ash around and pointed. "Look!" she exclaimed. "Smoke!"

Ash turned, and yes. In the distance they saw black smoke coming from lower ground then they. He squinted; following the line of smoke down trying to see where it was coming from. He saw a large, possible metal, building.

"C'mon!" He said.

"What?"

"This is the only civilization with in miles. If we explain what happened to the owners I'm sure they can help us out!" Dawn had an erky feeling about this, but she trusted Ash. "But we'll have to be quick, it looks kind of far, and it would probably be best to get there before nightfall." Dawn nodded and walked with him, hand-in-hand, to their destination.

They travelled for ages; up and down hill, it was exhausting! But finally they reached it. But the building looked much friendlier in the distance then it did up close. Ash started to feel a little strange. Something wasn't right about this place. It was much bigger then he originally though. It mush have been 24 stories high! And the black smoke was a little suspicious when he thought about it.

Dawn's suspicions had left a while ago. Now she was just happy to be where they wanted to be. She saw a man walk around from the side of the building. Her head perked up and she started to run towards him for help.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. And that's when Ash noticed. On the man's uniform, just on the left side of his chest, was a large yellow 'G'. "_No way!_" he thought. He pulled Dawn back and lunged him and her behind a large pile of snow.

Dawn opened he mouth to snap at his random action, only to be viciously shushed. She blinked shocked at Ash's abrupt reaction.

"It's Team Galactic!" he whispered.

Dawn sat there sacred and shocked. Here? Why would they be here?

Ash peaked over to the man, wishing he hadn't when he saw the Grunt approach

them. Dawn's outburst must have been enough to catch his attention. Ash turned back to Dawn, and pulled her close to him, keeping his ears wide open. Dawn felt the slightest bit safer when he did that, but felt the slightest bit scared when she felt Ash's panicked heart beat. They both heard cautious feet crunch on the snow slowly heading towards them. The sound getting louder and louder. Dawn dug her face into Ash's chest and he pulled her closer. He must have been really close now; but the sound had stopped. Ash cautiously looked back to where he last saw the Grunt, slightly relived when he didn't see him.

He looked back at Dawn relief in his eyes. Suddenly he felt something forcefully grab his collar from the back and lift him up, almost choking him.

"What do we have here?" said the Grunt, smirking evilly.

Just then more Grunts seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding Ash and Dawn, with weapons in their hands and aimed at them. Another Grunt came and pulled Dawn up by the hair and pined her hands behind her back, making her scream in pain as she was literally lifted up by her hair. Ash clenched his teeth and flailed himself around.

"Don't touch her!" he violently yelled, making two more Grunts grab and restrain him.

Dawn's heart felt like it would break out of her chest as she watched Ash try and fight his way out.

"Let her go!" he continued. The tone in his voice even made her cringe, but at the same time she felt so grateful to his effort.

One of the Grunts brought out a taser and viciously socked Ash. Never had he felt a sensation like this. Pikachu used to playfully zap him from time to time, but this was totally stronger, way stronger. He screamed in pain, and fell to his knees on the snow-covered ground.

"Ash!" Dawn screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A blue haired man interrupted.

Ash shakily looked up at the voice as it walked it's way through the crowd.

"Cyrus…" he winced coldly.


	10. Get In, Stay In!

Snow Struck Chapter 10: Get In, Stay In!

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"_Cyrus…" he winced coldly._

Cyrus looked down at him, bringing his face closer to his. "Do I know you?" he walked around him, judging him per say. He screwed up his face and turned calmly to one of the guards. "Take them to the downstairs cellar. We cant have them getting out." Ash and Dawn felt a ping of uncertainty sting their hearts.

The Grunt pulled up Dawn again and she winced in pain, agitating Ash even more. The other two Grunts restrained him and pushed him forward, with their unmerciful hands still gripped firmly on him. They chucked Dawn in first, into cellar no.8. Then they threw Ash into another cellar, cellar no.9 to be exact. Both of them were scared to be alone, especially in a creepy place like this.

Dawn was the first to ark up. She flailed her arms around screaming. "Ash!" she yelled.

Ash started got up from where he was thrown and just started to run to the door.

"Don't even think about it! _Slam!_" A voice stopped him as, whoever it was, slammed the door shut. There seemed to be no way out! The door was thick and bolted, the hinges were fat and it didn't look like there would be anyway of taking them off. There was only one window in both their cellars, and it was a round circle coming from the high point of their doors. Ash fell to the ground, thinking there was nothing to do… he failed.

"Ash!" Dawn continued screaming. Ash moved to the side of his cellar, getting closer to hers. He started to bang on the wall violently yelling to her. He put his ear to the wall so he could her what the other Grunts were saying.

"Will you shut up b*tch!" one of them said. Then he threw her to the floor. He kneeled down at her paralysed state, running his finger down from her chest, to her stomach, down to the inside of her thigh. "You should be happy to be here, cause we're happy you are." He continued slyly. Dawn was absolutely paralysed with fear. And now so was Ash.

"Strip!" he ordered. Ash's heart seemed to stop as he continued to bang on the wall, more violently then ever.

Dawn had no idea what to do. What option did she have?

"C'mon, strip!" he yelled impatiently. She just curled up into a ball and moved deeper into the corner, refusing. He kicked her hard, making her yelp.

"Please…" she whimpered. He kicked her again, harder. What choice did she have now? Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she started to pull off her black top.

"C'mon!" the other Grunt yelled impatiently. She continued; until she only had her undergarments left. She stopped there.

"C'mon!" the other yelled. Dawn feared what they would do after that and tried to sprint to the door. Only to be forcefully pulled back and thrown back down. Through that process it seemed that one of the straps to her bra had snapped. She put her arms over herself in attempt to keep the private things private.

Ash frantically looked around. He looked and looked and looked… and then his eyes met with a trap door to the right of the door. He thought it might have been used to let Pokemon in and out without actually opening the main door. To his surprise the hinges didn't seem that strong, and he easily and quickly pulled off the little door. Leaving a big enough escape way…

"Look you little bi-"

"That's enough!" Interrupted Ash.

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. She quickly put on her main cloths leaving some behind. She rushed on her black top, skirt, and boots; leaving the rest behind in a hurry, and raced to Ash's side while the Grunts were distracted.

"You little…" one of the Grunts hissed, Ash only smirked and slammed the door shut, locking them in… for now.

Both Ash and Dawn ran hearing the faint cries of the Grunts they had locked in.

"Where now?" shuddered Dawn.

"This way!" he said firmly, grabbing her hand making sure she was with him. To their small relief they saw the light of an open door. They ran, and ran, and ran; never looking back. They raced under the door and back out to the snow. They heard the whine of an alarm and saw flashing red lights surround the building. They figured it was an alarm for their escape so they ran faster, and as far as they could.

They ran for at least half an hour before exhaustion stopped them cold.

They both fell to their knees in the rough snow, puffing and gasping for their breath. Ash moved to his side and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"A…are you ok-" his croaky sentence was cut short when he burst into fits of spluttering and coughs. Dawn placed a gentle hand on his back to comfort him as his lungs desperately hooted out snow. When he re-caught his breath he turned back to her and overlooked her condition.

"I'm fine." She said softly.

Ash lifted up one knee, using it to stable himself as he lifted himself up along with Dawn. Dawn brushed closer to him, burying her face into his chest. "We'll never get out of here!" she sobbed, clinging onto his shirt.

Ash looked down at her and pulled her into him, holding her close.

"_What if she's right?_" he thought. "_What if we don't make it out…_"

AN: Sorry it's so short, but I'm kind of running out of ideas :s


	11. Hope

Snow Struck

Chapter 11: Hope

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Ok…I have no idea what's gonna happen, I'm just gonna go with the flow and pray that an idea pops in my mind…it usually dose, but…ok…here goes… (I had an Idea, but for the second time this week I was overcome with laziness and didn't write it down…* mumble *)

Hope you enjoy! And thank you SO much to all the people who have reviewed. I don't ask you to, but it makes my really happy when you do! I get a confidence boost out of every one :D

--

It was officially night nine. Not food – apart from the chocolate bar Ash had in his bag – and only the slightest of water. They had been shovelling through the snow for days, nights, praying to find even a glimpse of human activity; apart from Team Galactic (If you can call them human). They had the faintest energy left, and only one jacket and body heat to keep them warm. For the past few nights they would either sleep in the middle of nowhere, of under a tree; which provided the slightest of shelter, but they were desperate.

They were currently slugging themselves through the snow, using up the last of daylight. Soon it would be pitch black, and there was no sign of any shelter…again.

Left…right…left…right…That's all they had to concentrate on, other then breathing. Suddenly Dawn fell to her knees in utter exhaustion.

"Dawn!" Ash croaked out, bending down to her on his painful joints. Her breath was heavy and whisky, and her skin was blue and cold. Something was terribly wrong with her. "C'mon Dawn. Don't give up…we'll make it…" Dawn didn't respond, she just concentrated on her breathing; she didn't even look up at her boyfriend. "Please, Dawn…Get up…"

Ash felt her muscles loosen under his hand and watched as her eyes rolled back and closed as she clasped to the floor.

"Dawn!" He looked around… nothing. What could he do now? No food…no water…nothing…And what about Dawn? She was still breathing, but that might not last. Ash felt tears swell up in his eyes. He promised Dawn they would get out of here, but now this happens? The feeling of uselessness sank through his very soul, and he hated every second of it.

A cold icy tear fell from his eyes and down his cheek as he looked at his love with guilt.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Music to his very ear. A voice. Somebody else was here! Ash looked up to where the voice had projected from, and saw a small bright light and a black figure behind it. The figure walked over to them with it's torch and shone the blinding light into Ash's eyes.

"Ash?" That voice…could it be? The light shone down to Dawn and a gasp was heard. "Dawn! Wha-What did you do to her?!" The figure rushed to Dawn and shone the light aggressively back onto Ash's face. Ash was right, it was Kenny.

Before Ash could defend himself, the two boys hear a soft croak under them. They looked down and saw Dawn with parted lips. Realizing her voice must have been too hard to understand, she repeated herself.

"…He didn't do anything…" It was croaky, but they both knew what she had said; but both of them pushed the conversation aside when they heard her cough and splutter as she heaved out phlegm through her dry irritated throat. She tried to shift herself front on the floor, making it easier to clear her throat. She lifted herself up with shaky arms, trying to move closer to Ash. Ash reached out and pulled her into his arms stroking her back for comfort.

"Why are you guys out here?" Dawn felt like screaming out 'vacation!' in a sarcastic manner, but she was too tired and sore to even think angrily, little own take her sarcasm out on him.

"We're lost," Ash barked out at the stupid question.

"Come, there's a cave just off the track." Two words from that sentence echoed through both Ash and Dawn's minds, cave and…track!

Kenny reached out to pick Dawn up, but Ash pulled her away and did it himself. Kenny glared at him. _"What's his problem?" _he thought.

"This way," he said, pointing to where he was camped. Ash looked down at Dawn when he felt her shaking increase and sounds of shivering escape her mouth. She had her eyes closed, and her lips were blue. Her whole face was blue. Ash felt his heart twist as he saw his friend in such a state. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with so much light streaming from her eyes, and a smile that could light up the darkest hour, was now in aching pain, and all the colour and light had been drained from her face.

"Dawn…" he whispered, just enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry…"

--

"Here."

Ash moved inside and sat down with Dawn still in his arms. Dawn snuggled closer to him. This might not have been the warmest place she had ever been, not by a long shot; but it was the warmest place she had been in for days. Kenny sat across from them and stared as the scene. His long-time crush in the arms of somebody else. Were they…really a couple? Kenny kept denying it; there was just no way.

"So, what happened?" And that's when the long story began. Ash told him everything, right from the beginning, and he watched Kenny's eyes widen with every word.

--

It was finally nightfall, and Dawn was already sleeping soundly still in Ash's warm grip, her head rested in the crock of his neck. Ash had stayed up a while, until he was sure Dawn was asleep and ok, but now was asleep as well. But Kenny had stayed up, still glaring at the scene in front of him. Ash had told him that they were together. He wasn't bragging…well, not a first, but Kenny was the one who asked. Kenny studied the situation. Ten times more jealous then he was originally. He was plotting a way, a strategy, to change Dawn's mind. To make Dawn his…

--

Me: Jezz he's mean! :(

Brooke: …uh…you wrote this…YOU made him mean…

Me: …

Brooke: …well?

Me: …Anywayy…That wasn't SO bad was it? I had fun writing it, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! :D

Btw…

MeRrY ChRiStMaS EvErYbOdY!!


	12. Arrogance

Snow Struck

Chapter 12: Arrogance

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Aw! Thanks you guys! :') You made my day! I woke up this morning and decided to check my E-mails, and most of them were reviews for my story Snow Struck! I wasn't planning on doing the next chapter today, but I was so happy with all your reviews I decided to at least start writing today!

Thank you everybody reading this now! Yes…you…right there…you! XD THANKZ!! =3

Btw, the paragraphs that are in italics are flashbacks of this story. Just to do a recap if you forgot.

--

Kenny awoke, instantly fuming at the sight that he took in. _His_ girl in the arms of that loser. She didn't know what she wanted! If she knew what Kenny could bring her she would change her mind in a flash, defiantly! He was her long time friend; he knew everything there was to know about her. Ash had only been travelling with her for 9 months, what could Ash possibly know about Dawn that he didn't? Dawn was right for **him **and **him only!**

He watched as Ash opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the streaming light the invaded the cave. He looked down with a warm smile crossing his face as he noticed that his girlfriend was still in the same spot as she was when he had fallen asleep. Only a little closer. He noticed that her face had gained some colour, which relieved him, and her breathing was a tad steadier then it was previously. Thank goodness Kenny had found them, he would have never forgiven himself if Dawn had…had…he couldn't even think about it. All he knew was that if Kenny didn't find them, she might not have made it through the night. Though Ash couldn't help but feel that his presence was unwanted by Kenny. Everything he had done for them was mainly focused on Dawn. When he gave them a blanket he placed it on Dawn, it was only her that moved it over Ash. When he gave them food, it was Ash that got the scrappy parts; but Dawn still shared her sharing with Ash, knowing that the amount of food Kenny gave him wouldn't even fill half of Ash's bottomless stomach. But he couldn't complain. Dawn was ok, and that's all that really mattered.

Of corse Kenny noticed the amount of attention Dawn was giving Ash. Any normal person would have smiled at the sight, but the little green monster can rot a person's brain, and blind them from what really matters.

Kenny made his presence clear as he yawned loud enough for Ash to hear and get his attention.

"We should probably go, we don't have much time before nightfall." Ash nodded at Kenny's suggestion and proceeded to wake up Dawn.

"Dawn…" he whispered. "Dawn…" he started to gently shake her, slowly taking her away from dreamland.

She opened her eyes intently noticing where she was and smiling. No one could ever make her feel as safe as Ash could.

Ash explained that they should take their leave and start the apparently long way to Snowpoint. So off they went.

--

Kenny was right. Although it was hard to see, there was a path! A path that lead straight to Snowpoint City. Surprisingly, the wind had calmed from the previous day…or week; making it a whole lot easier to see where they were going as the trio followed the track.

But once they got to town, what were they going to do next? Their best friend, Brock, was missing and their Pokemon were nowhere to be found…

"_Do you know where Piplup is?" She addressed him with a worried expression._

_He thought about it. Pikachu and Piplup? But he considered it was just a coincidence and brushed it off._

"_No, sorry. Pikachu is missing too."_

"Staraptor, find them." He threw the Pokeball; a red light released itself from the ball like usual. But Staraptor didn't appear. "Wha?" Ash gasped under his breath. Both Ash and Dawn looked at the Pokeball of which just fell in the snow-covered ground…

--

And what about the little cottage? Where did it go…

_Then a gust blurry wind caped over the two as they covered their faces from the cold only to gasp in shear shock as they opened their eyes and realized the small house was gone!_

"_Where d-did it go?" asked a shaky Dawn._

--

Something was going on. But what? And how could they resolve it? What if…they never find them? Brock…Piplup…Pikachu…everybody was gone. It was just Ash, Dawn and Kenny; and we all know how good that combination is.

They shuffled up hill, further and further, heaving their way up the steep mountain that was protected by gushes of icy snow. Lucky Kenny still had his jacket and cloves, but Ash had given his only source of warmth to Dawn, but that had been lost with their struggle for freedom from Team Galactic – along with majority of Dawn's clothes.

Ash held her close to him, they were each other's only warmth.

"It's not that far now…" Kenny started. "Just- Ah!" He cried, grabbing the young couples attention.

"Kenny?" Dawn cried.

"Look out!" Kenny replied leaping out of the way…of an attack that Ash and Dawn recognized all too well. Ice Shard.

Ash ducked, pulling Dawn down with him. Then it was heard. The one sound they both prayed not to hear.

"Rejiii-icce!" Ash went into panic mode. Neither him nor Dawn were in good condition, and if they wanted to make it back in one piece then this scene needed to stay folded. He looked around franticly, for anything that could help them. He looked around and noticed Kenny was in a daze, obviously shocked at Rejice's sudden appearance; with Rejice gliding towards him!

"Kenny!" He boomed, instantly getting his attention. He leaped out of they way, bolting towards the others. He moved in front of them and enlarged his Pokeball.

"Hang on! Prinplup, Metal Claw!" he shouted as the Pokemon made an impressive leap from it's ball gliding down to the ground. It followed it's command and used Metal Claw at the crystal-like Pokemon, only to find it's rage build up.

"Kenny!" Ash boomed, knowing that simple attacks weren't going to work. "We need to get out of here battling won't work!" But Kenny ignored him. Who was he to tell him what he couldn't do?

Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance, and kept looking around for a way to get rid of Rejice, with them still at the same status as they were now. Up, down, left and right; there had to be something! All he saw was an edge with a heavy amount of snow on top, and a large rock near them. That was it! Rock, or shield? Snow, or weapon? He picked up Dawn and pulled her close.

"Kenny! Listen! Make Prinplup use Bubblebeam on the cliff over there!" Both Kenny and his partner heard exactly what he said, both of them knowing what he was talking about, but didn't quite understand what or how his idea would fix anything. But Kenny still ignored him. "Kenny! Listen to me!" He boomed. "Kenny!" This was so frustrating! He looked down to his girlfriend; fear masked her face as she dug into his shirt, praying that everything would be ok…

"Prinplup! Please, do it!" It stopped attacking like Kenny had told him, and hesitated, not sure of what to do. Kenny was his master, not Ash; so he continued doing what Kenny ordered, attack, attack, attack…he was wearing it down…eventually.

"Prinplup! Please!" It hesitated again. Kenny gritted his teeth, wishing Ash would just shut up! "Please!" he begged. The Pokemon stopped…leaped in the air and did as…Ash had asked. He spat powerful bubbles at the cliff side. There was a crack, a rumble, and then a need to run from the snow that sped down in the group's direction!

Kenny looked back at Ash in pure anger. "This is your idea?" he hissed.

Ash only ignored his empty threat. "This way!" he pounded. Leading him and Dawn over to the large curved rock, using it as a shield. The trio hurried over to the spot and sat down, backs pressed hard against the wall of the bolder, and hearts pounding as they listened to the snow as it rumbled down the hill. Yes, this was his idea; bit would it work?

This was it. The snow hit the bolder hard, but it was strong enough to split the pouring wave of snow; protecting them. Yet, the same couldn't be said for the Rejice as it tumbled along with the snow, right off the cliff they were walking on.

Relief flushed over Ash. His plan did work…thank goodness. All three of them were panting, all thinking the same thing.

Kenny turned to Ash once he caught his breath. "Nice job." He smiled.

Ash smiled back; of corse he was still annoyed that Kenny had ignored him, almost killing them all! But it wasn't like Ash to hold a grudge that close to him.

Dawn looked up at their hero, feeling him place a peck on her cold forehead.

--

AN: Ok…just to get things straight…this turned out NOTHING like it was originally…and NOTHING like what I had planned! This always happens! Oh well…it turned out better :)

Thanks everybody! Just you reading this makes me happy! :D And I really hoped you enjoyed it! (:


	13. So close, yet so far away

**Snow Struck**

**Chapter 13: So close...Yet so far away...**

**SsZ-13**

--

They were back on the road. The storm had defiantly calmed down, although it was still freezing. But Ash and his girl weren't really thinking about that now, they were thinking about how close they were to Snowpoint City. Kenny mentioned that there was only a few hours or walking left, and that had really lifted the couple's spirits. But they couldn't help but wonder... What was this place? There was defiantly something strange going on, but they needed to focus on getting looked at and attended to before anything else happened.

"Almost there guys..." Kenny panted. "I think..."

"You think?!" Ash snapped.

"Well... I assumed that this was the path... But if it was, we should've been there by now..."

"Wait wait wait... You're saying this isn't the right path? That we've be walking around in circles for hours on end?!"

"I don't know!" He shouted.

"Exactly! You don't know anything! You almost killed us back there because you wouldn't listen to me! And now, you're taking us the wrong way! This is serious! Dawn is almost completely out of energy, not to mention her health!"

"Well you're not so perfect either! Maybe if you hadn't ticked off that Wevile then you guys might not be in this mess! I didn't ask for this! I travel alone for a reason, so I don't have to look after irresponsible people like you, Ash!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"You know exactly what it means, or do I have to spell it out for you? This is ALL YOUR FAULT ASH! It's because of YOU that Dawn almost died last night, nobody else! If YOU-"

"Enough!" Dawn screamed. "It's nobodies fault! Now... I say we keep following the path... And if anyone has any abjections, then they can leave..."

The two boys looked at each other in shock. Dawn could really get mad when she wanted to...

She stormed off up the path, regretting it when she realised Ash was no longer next to her to keep her warm. But for the sake of her pride, she pretended she couldn't feel the cold. The two guys started to follow her, huffing at the sight of each other.

"Would you two stop acting like babies and start-" She stopped when she heard a soft crack. "And start..." She trailed off again, looking down. She saw tiny cracks begin to form under her feet. _"Oh no..."_

"A-Ash..." she trembled. She couldn't take her eyes off the floor. Ash stood there, wide-eyed.

"Dawn!" Kenny burst out, running towards her. It was the Ash snapped out of his state and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?!" Kenny argued.

"Shhh!" Ash hushed. And began whispering softly. Loud enough for both him and Dawn to hear. "What do you think _you're _doing?"

"What do you think I'm-"

"Shhhh! Are you deaf?!" Ash whispered aggressively. "Any sudden move...or sound...and that ice is going to crack..."

"Well what do you suppose we do?! Just watch her fall-"

"Would you shut-up!" said Ash. He let Kenny go, and looked back up at Dawn. The fear in her eyes stung him. And it didn't seem like there was anything he could do...

"Dawn..." He gasped. She looked him in the eyes, saying _goodbye..._

And then, it finally happened. The ice shattered, and excess snow strung everywhere.

"Dawn!" The two of then yelled, Ash raced to the shattered floor that consumed his girl. _His girl..._

The sound of her screaming was ear-piercing. But no matte how fast he could run...he could never catch her. She was gone...

–

There was a pause. No sound, nothing.

"No..." Ash breathed out. "No!" He was in tears. Every muscle in his body hardened, and it felt as though every organ had stopped working. _If only he were faster..._

Kenny stood there. In one spot. His crush he felt so deeply for was gone... Sucked into darkness. After all these years, and he never got to say how he felt about her. Although she would never return the feelings, he would have settled with her only knowing.

"Ash," he said, not getting a response. "Ash!" He still didn't move. "Shit Ash! Get up!" He walked over to him, grabbing his shirt from behind and lifting him up. His face was pale and his eyes emotionless. "Ash!"

"S-she..."

"Yes Ash! She's dead! Thanks to you and you're freakin 'Pokemon Master' obsession!"

Ash's eyes soon regained colour. He pushed Kenny off him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You little bastard..." He clenched his fist tighter, only to pause. Kenny braced himself... only to find Ash's grip loosening.

"What?" He barked. Only to get no response. Ash spun his heals, and walked away. _This isn't what Dawn would want..._

"Ash...? Ash?!"

"I've lost...everything. My friends...my Pokemon...and..." He couldn't manage to finish.

"Oh, _you've _lost everything, huh? I lost her too Ash! She was m-"

"Shut it! Don't you get it?! Dawn is...dead! Don't you understand?! It doesn't matter who lost more you selfish bastard! Dawn is dead, full stop!" With that, he stormed off.

Kenny huffed and moved forward.

"Don't" He looked up at Ash. "Don't follow me."

–

I opened my eyes. This just couldn't get any worse. I expected to be found in a dark, cold, dirty cave. But no. I found myself on cold hard metal, with my arms clenched around to my back. I tried to move, only to find pain strike my every muscle. This wasn't good.

"Well, I see you're awake." I remember that voice. Although, I really didn't want to. "It's good to have you back, you didn't think we could let you go after what you discovered? The last thing we need is stupid little teenagers blurting out our whereabouts. Now... to find you scrawny little boyfriend." _Ash..._

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot before beautiful. It seems my men got a little...hungry." I shuddered at the thought. Sick...

"Piplup!" I spun around. I knew that voice!

"Get back here..." I heard voices follow.

"What's going on? Cyrus snapped.

"Stupid mut got out of it's cage." Piplup! I couldn't believe it! But...how? It ran to me, smile on it's face, and I was just as over-whelmed.

"Piplup!" It screeched as the Grunts captured it. I felt useless, there was nothing I could do to stop them...

It flailed around, trying to escape their grasp. But with no success.

Cyrus, who had now lost his cool, demanded that I should be thrown away, for he was done with me.

_I really hope Ash is alright..._

–

I heard something from the side of my cell. Sounded, so familiar. I looked to the left, and saw the figure of a man. He was lying down with his back turned to me. He looked rather tall, and dark, in fact, normally I would be as scared as hell, but something seemed...familiar about him.

"Ohh Jenny..." That was it! I can't believe it! It was...

"Brock!" The figure groaned a little, and turned to face me. His eyes widened...well...you know what I mean.

"Dawn?!" He sat up, and raced to my side, trying to untie the rough rope that was pinning my arms back. "There..." he breathed out. "Where's Ash."

"I...I don't know." A tear slid down my cheek, and I couldn't stop it.

He paused. "...Our Pokemon are here."

"I know... I saw Piplup. But...how?"

"They have this machine... It takes Pokemon when they're inside their Pokeballs. It takes all the data, and transfers it to them."

"Oh my... wait – what about Pikachu? And Piplup? They're hardly ever in their balls?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd assume they went out to investigate they smell coming from the station. This place is really close to where the little cabin was."

"That makes sense... Well... what now?"

"I don't know... I've been in here for about two-three weeks now. There's no way out."

I looked out to the door. It wasn't a cage, just a big bolted piece of steel with a round window. Like the last time I was stuck in this hell-hole.

"Ash..." I whispered.

–

**AN: This was suppose to be the last chapter... But it seems I have come up with a few more ideas I wanna squeeze in...**

**And I'm reeeeeeally sorry I haven't updated lately. I completely know how frustrated it is to be stuck on the edge of your seat, when there is no more story to read. Looks like you'll have to hang in though, because this aint quite finished! ;)**


	14. Can't believe something that's not true

**Snow Struck**

**Chapter 14: Can't believe something that's not true**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: Ok...planning to finish this here... But you never know. And you MIGHT be seeing some more updates from me, I dunno if that is exciting or not... But...yeah. Uhh... The reason for that? I'm trying to finish the rest of my chapter stories. Might I said... MIGHT!!**

**But... uh... yeah. Sorry... I'm tired... But I don't feel the urge to go to bed yet... sigh...**

**Roll `em!**

–

I can't believe it...I wont believe it... Something in the very pit of my stomach it telling me she's still alive. And until I see her life-less corpse I don't think it will go away. Kenny is still following me. But he's at a comforting distance...good. I'm sick of that winging little prick. He's probably wondering why I'm so calm... I don't know myself. Maybe...because I still think she's alive. I really am crazy...

_Hmm...what's that?_

I heard something clanking. Like...metal? I look out, and a familiar sight catches my sight. I curse under my breath... It can't be.

–

Ash stopped walking, Kenny catching up to him. He might not like Ash, but he certainly wasn't going it alone. Though Ash didn't seem to have a problem with following a path...that wasn't there.

"Ash?"

"Where back here...?"

Kenny looked out to where Ash's eyes seemed to by lodged. A big building with smoke coming out the top, and the letter 'G' on the front.

"Hey! Shelter! C'mon!" Ash though for a moment... He could let him go... But he was too mice to let the poor guys suffer at Team Galactic's station.

"Wait! This place is dangerous!"

"What are you talking abo-"

"This is one of Team Galactic's stations! I was there a few days ago...and Dawn was almost...almost..." Dawn's name rang in his head again, making his stomach flip, and sadness cloud his mind.

"What?"

"...rapped." Kenny stared wide-eyed at him.

"But I managed to escape with her..."

"I'll tell those runty little-"

"No! They're too strong...Just...forget about it."

–

"I don't believe it... There is _no _way out!"

"Don't worry... I'm sure we'll be fine."

The metal door opened with a loud, echoing, screech as it grinded against the floor.

"Here!" Said one of the aqua-haired freaks, as he dropped in a large slop of food in a plastic cup.

This was her chance! She bolted for the open door as the distracted Grunt when to close it.

"Dawn!" Brock yelled. _What was she doing?!_

She pushed the Grunt out of the way, only to fall on the floor in pain. She tried to get up, she had forgotten about her injuries...until now.

"Stupid Bitch!"

"C'mon!" Brock boomed, as he helped her up.

"Hey!" The Grunt yelled, still lying on the floor in shock. "Escape! Escape!" Suddenly Grunts appeared everywhere, from all angles.

"Go!" Brock yelled again. "Go go!"

Dawn ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the scorching pain that shot through every inch of her body. She felt more like a plushy as Brock pulled her along.

The door, finally. It was open and shining! Brock pulled on her faster. When they finally got out, he let her go and ran back inside.

"I'm going back for the Pokemon, you go on ahead. I'll find you!"

Dawn hesitated at first, but gave a quick nod and when to drag herself further out, and far away from the prided idiots.

She heard footsteps were heard approaching her, and in that time she was grabbed. She winced in pain as their cold, rough, grip pulled her to the floor. She screamed, as loud as she could as her – possibly broken – shoulder was pulled to the floor. If it wasn't broken before, it certainly was now. Tears streamed her face, she was in so much pain that her body just went numb. Her body soon became weak, and she closed her blurry eyes, seeing Brock being pulled away by the Grunts. Darkness. Peaceful, numb, darkness.

–

Ash's head shot up. That...that was Dawn's scream. He noticed Kenny's attention was caught too. So he wasn't hearing things...

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Ash nodded.

"Dawn..." He whispered, before bolting towards the dark building.

–

He made it there. Turns out it was further then it looked. That's how big it was...

He stopped, and hid behind a pile of snow.

"C'mon..." Kenny whispered, before being jerked back down by Ash.

"I wanna save her as much as you do... But let's not be reckless." Wow, that felt weird to say.

Kenny paused, before giving a short sigh, accepting Ash's words.

The metal doors slid open, revealing a two Grunts.

"I've got an idea..."

–

"I am NOT wearing this!"

"Oh, shut up and get moving." Ash continued.

"This is stupid! Don't you watch movies? Oh wait...You must. Because this is the most unoriginal idea I have EVER heard!"

"Can it!" Ash hissed at him. Only to smirk at his cloths. He was wearing TG clothing... TG FEMALE clothing. The space age skirt, and the girly bob-cut actually...suited him. Ash on the other hand was dressed in male TG cloths, and he was more then determined to save Dawn. "Let's go..."

Kenny nodded, and followed Ash to the door, which was still open.

"Oi! You!" They shot around, trying to act cool. "What are you doing off your post?!" They stayed silent, mumbling a few things.

"We heard something!"  
"We needed the bathroom!" They said at the same time.

Ash leaned over to Kenny. "The...bathroom?! Idio-"

"What are your names...?" Said the guard.

"Uh...uh...Mines...Jack?" Ash said.

"Call me Kenny-" Ash nudged him. "-ady. Call me Kenady."

"Not your birth names, idiots. Your _names!"_

"Oh uh...O-of course!" Ash could feel the sweat tinkle down his forehead. He noticed something hanging off Kenny's waist. A card? He must have one too... He felt his side, and there it was. He quickly looked down at the digits. "...AK-0400!" he resorted. Kenny did the same, noticing his actions.

"GH-3288!"

"Hmm... Couple of newbies. Well, get back to your post! Run!" They didn't have to be told twice. They bolted off to...somewhere. Now...what to do?

"That was some quick thinking there, Ash."

"Thanks...Kenady." Ash smirked. Kenny just ignored the last comment.

"I can see why she likes you..."

"Huh?" That was odd...for Kenny at least.

"You know I love her..." Ash felt his blood boil at that statement, but something in his voice sounded more like guilt then a remark. "But I can see why she would go with you. I envy you Ash. Ever since she met you, she never shuts up about you. She thinks you really have talent..."

"With what? That _stupid Pokemon Master idea?_" Ash huffed.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that. Like I said: I'm jealous of you. And I was so mad... So upset. Ever since Dawn started to mature, I just can't stop thinking about her. Her hips...her eyes...hair...curv-"

"Ok! I-I get it Kenny. Now lets...focus on helping her? Please?" He was right, but he certainly didn't want some other guy – that he didn't even like – thinking about _his _girl like _that!_

"Right..."

A few moments passed. And soon they found a room, rather different to the rest. There was already a couple of Grunts in there, but what he noticed the most was the cadges that held Pokemon of all types. And a little yellow tail that hung out of one of the cadges. He knew that tail...

"Pikachu..." He breathed out.

"Hey, have you seen the chick in B17? H-O-T!" One of them proclaimed to the other, who seemed to have no interest in the new topic. "Wouldn't mind waking up to _that _every morning..."

Ash fumed. He knew who he was talking about, and it made his blood boil. Kenny noticed Ash's sudden change in mood, and decided that it was a good idea to keep moving.

"Ash," he said, placing a hand on one shoulder. "Let's go."

"Wait..." He said approaching the man.

"No!" Kenny snarled, pulling him back. "You'll blow our cover, you moron!"

Ash breather out. "Ok..."

"Now...B17..." He looked up at the sign above the door. 'F19 – Pokemon Storage.'

"Lets go..."

In no time, they found the 'B' area. Now...to find Dawn. For a place with so many Grunts, in was practically empty! Where did they all go?!

Ash looked up to the signs above the doors. 'B13...14...15...16...17!' Ash's eyes lit up. This was the place.

"Ok, lets g- How do we get in?"

"Here idiot." Kenny said, placing the card to the sensor.

"_Here idiot..." _Ash mumbled in the stupidest voice he could manage, mocking Kenny's remark.

"Daw-" _Pow! _"Ow! What the hell?!"

There was a pause...

"...Ash?" It couldn't be...

"Brock?!" Ash chirped. "You're ok!"

"Yeah I-"

"Where's Dawn?" Ash asked in worry after not seeing Dawn right away.

"I'll be fine...Thanks for the concern." He said sarcastically. "She's here..." Brock finished, bringing the seriousness back in his voice. He moved back, signalling the way to Dawn. Ash's eyes were staring wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

"_This can't be Dawn..."_

–

**AN: I think this is a good place to stop. There is still quite a lot until the ending... So much for finishing it at chapter 13...**

**Well, I hope you liked it! It was kinda fun mocking Kenny like that XD Then again... The mental image of him in a TG girls uniform was a little disturbing. It seemed like a good idea at the time... * shudder ***

**And it seems I left it on yet another cliff-hanger. How cruel of me? XD I think cliff-hangers add more emotion to these survival stories... he he he**

**Anyhow! I enjoyed writing this! So I'm hoping you enjoyed reading it! :D**

**~Later Ace!**


	15. A bruised heart

**Snow Struck**

**Chapter 15: A bruised heart**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: I've added to it! Nothing has been changed, only added. Enjoy!**

**Roll `em!**

–

He looked down at her, lifting up his had to stroke her face. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her face was...black. Her entire body was black. Her turned back to Brock, and Brock already knew what to say...

"She tried to get out, so they beat her." Ash was dumb-struck. Thoughts raced through his head _'I should have been here...I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her...I'm such an idiot...'_

Brock noticed the door open again, another Grunt! He lifted up his closer fist, only to see it was a girl. He couldn't punch a girl... Wait...no it wasn't...

"Kenny?!"

"DON'T say a word..." He mumbled. Brock began to snigger behind him as he walked to Dawn, earning him a glare; but that didn't stop him.

"Dawn..." Ash breather out, teary-eyed. He lent down and hugger her, taking off his itchy wig. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head in her neck. He kept his eyes open, staring at her face. She was still beautiful to him.

Dawn opened her eyes when she felt someone on her. Though, she wasn't scared. The presence felt warm, and safe.

"Ash?" She crocked out. Her voice rusty and sore.

"Dawn...I'm here now..._I'm sorry..._" He whispered. He noticed a relived smile grace her face. He lent in, softly kissing her bruise. She twitched a little, but then moved a little closer to him, saying _it was ok..._

"C'mon..." He whispered. "We're getting you out of here."

Ash gently lifted her up in bridal-style, minding her bruises. But that was going to be difficult, for it seemed every part of her body was bruised. She winced a little, but soon became comfortable in Ash's strong and gentle grip.

"Let's go..."

"Kenny," whispered Brock. "You come with me, we need to get the Pokemon out of here."

"Right!" He nodded, jogging after Brock. He thought for a minute... '_Wow, girls cloths are actually quite comfortable...And the breeze in this skirt-'_

"Come on!" Brock scolded.

–

Ash raced to the doors, his girl cradled in his arms.

"Don't worry Dawn... I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Oi! You!" Ash spun around. This was great, just great. There, stood Cyrus. He knew that voice anywhere. "I see you found a way in. But thanks to my guard here, we've managed to find you." Cyrus signalled to the to the man behind him. It was the Guard Ash and Kenny had run into, whilst they tried to get inside.

"Apparently, you and your friend were so suspicious you couldn't fool an Aipom."

Ash flinched.

"So," He scoffed. "I guess this means game over..."

–

"Ok, ready?"

"Ready...I guess..." Kenny replied, getting pushed through the door by a sniggering Brock.

He stumbled a little, but corrected his position when he noticed he had caught the attention of the two Grunts, who started at _her_ oddly.

"Oh um...Hi~!" He said in the most feminine voice he could manage. Getting confused looks from the Guards.

"Umm...Can we help you...miss?"

"Oh..." He giggled. "I was uh... w-wondering if you two wanted...uh..." He paused, there was no way in hell he was going to say this! He looked back, getting a fierce glare from Brock. "Um...would like some...private time w-with a lady." That...just sounded...wrong.

The two men looked at Kenny, wide-eyed and open mouthed. They had heard some awkward pick-up lines in their time...but this...this was just...weird.

Kenny looked back to Brock. "I think we need to switch to plan B..."

"No kidding... You suck at being a girl."

He turned back to the disturbed men, and putting back his usual (but still not so manly voice) he said:

"Look, my best friend is black and blue all over thanks to you jerks, and it would really make my day if you could give our Pokemon back." He swung an arm up to one of the men as he went to grab one of his own Pokemon. Brock was soon to follow with a quick punch to the other Grunt while Kenny went to open the cadges.

After making sure the two men weren't going to get up for a while, he walked over to the controls, while Kenny continued to tug and pull at Piplup's cage. Which of course, wasn't opening.

After finding the _release _button, Brock had no hesitation to press it. Getting a laugh as all the Pokemon galloped out in a hurry, trampling Kenny in the middle of the rush.

"Well...seems we have no use for this any more." Scoffed Brock as he pulled off one of the pressure pipes, and completely demolishing the Pokemon-thief-machine.

"Nicely done..." Kenny groaned from the floor.

–

"Men, _get them_."

Ash held Dawn closer, it looked like this was it. If Dawn was attacked like this again, he doubted her heart would still beat. He looked down, Dawn was sleeping in his arms. She was so tired, but even now, she looked so peaceful. He bruised and slightly swollen face was relaxed, and Ash would never forgive the man how made her like this. But...to him, she would always be beautiful. They had come so close on this adventure, but it looked like they would be miserable for the rest of it.

The Grunts raced towards them, lunging at them. This was going to hurt...

Ash shut his eyes, not baring to watch as they would, once again, become prisoners under Cyrus' commands.

Here it came, the last time he would hold her in his arms...

Suddenly, a low rumble caught their attention.

"What in the world?!" Cyrus cursed.

Being followed by a small cloud of dust, was a large stampede of Pokemon. That including, none other, then Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" Ash gleamed, happy to see his long missed buddy.

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-PIKA!" It yelled. Using Volt Tackle at Cyrus, and in no time, everyone was out of it's way. It leaped up in the air, shooting a Thunder attack to the men that blocked the doorway.

Pikachu was soon followed by the rest of the gang, as Starraptor swooped down, warning the rest of the men to back off!

Ash looked out, and saw Brock, followed by Kenny, running towards them. Brock holding up his thumb, letting Ash know _it was time to get outta here!_

–

They ran and ran with new found energy. But once again, they found themselves in the same predicament they were in only a day ago. Lost, cold, and injured.

Ash looked down at Dawn, who was limp in his arms. Bruises covered her body, and her lips and fingers trembled at the feel of the numbing blue cold. Brock looked at the girl, and frowned.

"Ash... I don't know if she's-"

"Don't say it! Just don't!"

"Ash...you need-"

"She's gonna be fine! I'm here for her!" Ash's voice was beginning to break.

"Ash..." He sighed.

"Now," Ash said firmly. "We're going to walk until we find some help. No stops, no sleep. We walk, until I say we stop."

Brock and Kenny stood there with their mouths open slightly. Not even Brock, who has know him for over half a decade, had ever seen him like this.

"Is everyone ok with _that_?"

"Ash, calm dow-"

"Good," He snapped, and began to walk.

Brock and Kenny looked at each other, before they began to follow him.

All the while, Dawn hadn't moved a muscle.

–

The wind blew hard, but by this point, Ash ignored it. That didn't mean to say he couldn't feel it. Oh, he could defiantlyfeel it. The others could feel it too. But no one complained. Not a word. No one said _anything._

–

**AN: I think this chapter might have been I little sluggish... I was gonna go on from here, but I'm totally out of ideas. If any of you have an idea they think might work, don't think twice about sending me a message!!**

**But either way, THANKS FOR READING! So sorry I haven't updated, but if you read my most recent story "Stay With Me" in chapter 2 (the 2010 Remake) I did make a promise to _Night Reader _that I would try and get a few updates this week!**

**THANKS!**

**~Sparky**


	16. In a cloud of snow

**Snowstruck**

**Chapter 16: In a cloud of snow...**

**SsZ-13**

**AN:So sorry I haven't updated, but if you read my most recent story "Stay With Me" in chapter 2 (the 2010 Remake) I did make a promise to Night Reader that I would try and get a few updates this week!**

**Roll `em!**

–

They ran and ran with new found energy. But once again, they found themselves in the same predicament they were in only a day ago. Lost, cold, and injured.

Ash looked down at Dawn, who was limp in his arms. Bruises covered her body, and her lips and fingers trembled at the feel of the numbing blue cold. Brock looked at the girl, and frowned.

"Ash... I don't know if she's-"

"Don't say it! Just don't!"

"Ash...you need-"

"She's gonna be fine! I'm here for her!" Ash's voice was beginning to break.

"Ash..." He sighed.

"Now," Ash said firmly. "We're going to walk until we find some help. No stops, no sleep. We walk, until I say we stop."

Brock and Kenny stood there with their mouths open slightly. Not even Brock, who has know him for over half a decade, had ever seen him like this.

"Is everyone ok with _that_?"

"Ash, calm dow-"

"Good," He snapped, and began to walk.

Brock and Kenny looked at each other, before they began to follow him.

All the while, Dawn hadn't moved a muscle.

–

The wind blew hard, but by this point, Ash ignored it. That didn't mean to say he couldn't feel it. Oh, he could defiantlyfeel it. The others could feel it too. But no one complained. Not a word. No one said _anything._

Brock noticed something; a sound. He looked up, and his mouth hung open.

"You! You boy!"

Ash's head shot up. His eyes gleamed with astonishment.

Speeding towards them, on her motorbike, and a fierce look on her face...

Was none other...

The officer Jenny.

Followed behind her was a gang of officers, leaving behind them a cloud in of snow.

"No...way..." Ash huffed out, the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger by the second.

They must have brought the whole army! There were bikes, trucks, and even sky crafts!

"C'mon men! We have so travellers!"

"Aye!" They all nodded in an orderly fashion. A few move bikes made their was in front, ahead of everyone including the caption, Jenny.

They had a bag, and on the side of one of the bikes looked like an extra seat, one that someone would lye in. Two rushed to Ash, and the other made its speedy way to Brock and Kenny.

"We'll take her from her boy..." One said, bringing out his arms to retrieve Dawn. Ash was reluctant in letting her go, but knew it was for the best.

Jenny made a swift stop next to everyone and asked for a report.

"We have a cold blue, sir!"

"Bring her and the others back to base immediately, double time!"

"Yes sir!"

Then they gave everyone a blanket and signalled for one of the helicopters to be brought over. Within minutes, the sky craft made its way to ground level and Ash, Brock and Kenny were ordered to aboard. They hurried on, and Ash placed Dawn down on one of the emergency bed and covered her.

"You're gonna be fine..." He whispered in her ear.

"_I promise..."_

–

**AN: Yeahh... Not much happened in this chapter...**

**I was gonna drag it on for a little longer, but I'm absolutely outta ideas :/ So, looks like this story will be coming to an end very soon.**

**BUT! Now, I have a few more ideas to put in... But if you guys have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to ask!!**

**~Sparky**


	17. Code Blue

**Snowstruck**

**Chapter 17: Code Blue**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: Ok, this chapter was ready days ago... But apparently, if I over-use my internet, Virgin have "the right" to cut it off. Obviously I had no idea of that... But anyway, it's back on now! So enjoy! :D**

**Roll `em!**

–

It wasn't long before the aircraft landed at Snowpoint City Centre. Nurses rushed out to attend to Ash and the group, most paying special attention to Dawn, who looked better then she did not less then an hour ago. But with that said, she had looked better.

"We have a code blue, and 3 injured." One of the offices aboard the helicopter said, informing the head nurse that rushed outside.

"Understood" she replied. "Take the code blue to ward 3, room 7A. I'll call fo details when she is stable. And you three men, I want you all to go with Alex. She will attend to your injuries. Is that understood, Alex?"

"Yes."

"Right. I also want you to collect their details and the details of the code blue. Thank-you." She finished, rushing off with the rest of the doctors who led Dawn upstairs on the gurney.

"Wait, I'm comin-" Ash exclaimed.

"No, you can stay here young man. Now don't get in our way." The nurse snapped, heading upstairs.

"Don't worry about her, she's always that, um... grumpy." Alex smiled, walking over. "Though, she is right. You need to stay down here for a while, thee isn't anything you can do for that girl anymore."

Ash went to say something, but decided to keep quiet and nodded instead. "How long will she be?"

"It's hard to say... It's a code blue; so we have no idea what, or how bad of a condition she's in. Even if we knew, I still couldn't give you a reliable answer."

"But... she's going to be ok, right...?" Ash shook.

Alex stayed silent for a while.

"I'm not really the person you should be asking, I'm only a professional in level 1 injuries. Like yours."

Ash felt something hit him hard in the centre if him; it was like a weight had been dropped inside his stomach. It made him sick, and he felt it hard to stand.

"Ok, why don't you sit down in here." Alex said, leading them in a room labelled _Ward: 1 – Room: 34. _"Ok, sit down on the beds. I need to take a quick look so I know what I need to collect. Lit up your shit please, sir." She said, directing Ash.

He did what he was told, and the young nurse almost fell to the floor.

"My goodness! What happened to you?"

Ash looked down. His stomach was almost completely black and blue.

"Um... well... A few weeks ago, we came across a Wevile. That's how we all got into this mess. It was painful at first, but... It's kind of numb now. I can't really feel anything." Ash mumbled a little, rather in shock himself that it had gotten so bad.

"He was hit with Shadow Ball." Brock finished.

"Sh-Shadow Ball? You could have had me fooled. Sir, you shouldn't be able to stand with an injury like that! Shadow Ball is 80% poison, and 20% of faint electricity. You should be in incredible pain!"

"Heh, I guess I've had a lot on my mind."

"Ok... I'm going to collect the stuff. I'll be back before you know it! But, I do suggest you lie down until then... All of you in fac- Wait! Is that a Team Galactic uniform? You shouldn't be here-"

"It's ok. He's not really one of them. It's a long story."

"Ok then. I'll be back soon." She said, walking out of the room.

"That looks... Are you sure you're ok, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know it was so bad."

"Yikes. I'll give you one thing Ash, you got guts."

"Thanks, Kenny."

Alex walked back in with three plain hospital clothes, a small bottle of medical alcohol, a bag of cotton balls, some bandages and a sealed needle with clear fluid inside.

"Ok, firstly, I'm going to give you a shot of this..."

"Uh! …I'm fine thanks." Ash gaged,wide-eyed at the "giant" needle in her hand.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp... It wont even sting."

"I don't know about that..."

"Don't stress, now sit still!" She said, grabbing his arm and swiftly stabbing the needle in.

"Ouch! You said it wouldn't even sting!"

"If you didn't fidget, a relaxed like I asked, you wouldn't have felt anything."

Ash replied by mumbling something under his breath, but went unheard.

"But, this part might sting a little. This is for your scars and wounds." She said, tipping the bottle of alcohol on a cotton bud. Then, she lightly placed the small ball of cotton on Ash's scars. He hissed, but said nothing.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you to fill out these forms. Is that ok? Any information you're not sure of, then leave it blank."

"Sure, no problem." Replied Brock.

"So... Why don't you guys tell me what happened to you, while I finish up?"

_And so they did..._

They told her everything. From start, to finish...

And by the end, they weren't surprised to see astonished look on Alex's face.

"I guess she means a lot to you, huh Ash? That Dawn girl... To _all _of you!"

"Yeah." The two of them replied. But Ash stayed silent, and they all respected that.

After giving the same treatment to Brock and Kenny – who's condition was less radical then Ash's – she told them to rest where they were until news on Dawn came round.

–

"_Ok! Piplup, BubbleBeam with a spin!" Piplup leaped to the air, and began to spin; Its actions resembling a leaf delecatly floating in the air._

_Then, it opened its mouth a shot out its attack._

_Round and round it went, bubbles that shone off the sun surrounded it in a mass of beauty._

"_Wow, that's beautiful Piplup!" Dawn stared in awe. They had been practising for her upcoming contest._

"_Pip?" Piplup stopped, beginning to get dizzy, but it was determined not to let its master down, so it kept up. But soon its efforts came to an end, and Piplup fell to the ground in a swirl of confusion._

"_Piplup! Are you ok?"_

"_Piiip...?"_

"_Aw, I'm sorry... It was a silly idea..." She picked up Piplup and held it in her arms, tearing up._

"_Dawn, that was great!"_

"_Ash! What are you doing here?"_

"_I thought I'd see how you were going." He smiled._

"_Oh... I don't know if I'm really cut out for the next contest... It's in two days, and-"_

"_Dawn, we've been through this..."_

"_I know, Ash... But, I juts can't... ugh! It's so frustrating! Nothing I do is ever good enough!"_

"_What?"_

"_I practise and practise... But I always come out empty handed! Look at Zoey! There's no way I can compete with her!"_

"_Dawn..." Ash sighed, sitting down next to her. "You're good enough for me." He smiled._

"_What?" Dawn said, resisting the urge to smile._

"_Nothin..." He replied nonchalantly, but smiling to himself._

_Dawn smiled at him, before swiftly wrapping her arms around him._

"_Always gotta be the hero... Thank-you, Ash."_

"Doctor, we're losing her..."

–

**AN: One last cliff-hanger before this story comes to an end.**

**By the way, if you didn't understand that last paragraph that was in italics: That was one of Dawn's memories that she was dreaming about while she was in the emergency room.**

**Anyway, one last little chapter... Will Dawn survive? DUN DUNN! **

**~Tune in next time! ;)**


	18. We're Losing Her

**Snowstruck**

**Chapter 18: We're Losing Her**

**SsZ-13**

**~Roll `em!**

–

"Sir, it's been 4 hours... and she's made no recovery whatsoever. I think we shoul-"

"You don't have that power, and neither do I. If there is the slightest chance she could survive, we have to keep trying."

The emergency room was filled with people. Doctors from every ward surrounded Dawn as they tried to find a way to keep her stable. It was dark, stuffy, and everyone was soon losing patience...

"Doctor," alerted one of the nurses, as she pointed to the screeching monitor beside Dawn. "_We're losing her..."_

–

"Can I see her yet?"

"Ash... You asked me that 5 minutes ago. No!" Alex facepalmed.

"Relax Ash, she'll be fine." Kenny said, not taking his eyes off his magazine that he had borrowed from the waiting room.

Ash mumbled something under his breath, but was once again unheard.

Soon a loud _beep_ was heard coming from the door. Ash's head peaked up, only to hand back down in disappointment as he saw it was only another nurse walking out to the canteen.

"Ugh! How can it be taking this long?" Ash stood up, finally losing patience.

"Calm down, Ash! You'll open your wounds again!" Alex snapped.

"No! It's been hours! I need to know if she's going to be ok!" He said sternly, before storming off to the elevator.

"Ash... Ash! _Ash!" _Alex ran off after him when he failed to pay any attention to her orders. "Ash! Sit. Back. Down. Now! _Ash!"_

"That's not going to work, Alex..." Replied Kenny, still staring into his magazine like he didn't care. "He's stubborn."

"Ugh!" She huffed.

–

"_300..."_

"_Doctor, she's gon-"_

"_I said 300!"_

"_...Understood."_

Ash continued walking up to Dawn's room. "ward 3, room 7A..." he recalled again and again in his head, until he came upon it.

Blinds were closed over the window, and he could only hear the faint sound of shouting. He took his hand over to the door and opened it, unprepared for what he was going to see...

Dawn's cold, pale body lay on the bed. Doctors and nurses surrounded her, all hot and sweaty with panic. They all spun around to see who was barging in.

Her eyes were closed, and her skin was white but stained with bruises. The long flat note rang in his ears, and the flat line on the screen stung his eyes.

The weight in his gut suddenly got heavier, and struck him still to the floor. He just stood there, trying to take it all in. He couldn't move, almost like he had forgotten how.

Suddenly another person barged through without warning.

"Ash, I told you to..." She trailed off, her too taking it all in.

She said nothing, but placed her hand on Ash's shoulder, leading him outside.

As soon as he escaped the room, he fell to the floor with his back against the white wall.

"_No..." _He whispered to himself. He brought his knees up to he chest and let it all fall out. He howled her name, longing to hear just one more word from her.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Alex said quietly. _"You shouldn't have seen that."_

–

**AN: Dawn... D: Awww. I didn't really like this chapter :/ But thanks to my friend (who would like to be called Turtle) and my good friend Hollista for helping me out.**

**This isn't the end though, still just one more chapter to go (:**


End file.
